1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly, a display device having the backlight assembly and a method of assembling the display device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly capable of preventing light leakage, a display device having the backlight assembly and a method of assembling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device may display an image using a liquid crystal that has optical characteristics such as, for example, anisotropy of refractivity and electrical characteristics such as anisotropy of dielectric constant. LCD devices may include an LCD panel displaying an image using optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light source generating lights required for displaying an image on the LCD panel. The backlight assembly may employ, for example, a cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), a light-emitting diode (“LED”), etc., as the light source. The LED may have benefits such as, for example, a high light-emitting efficiency, a long lifetime, a low power consumption, eco-friendly characteristics, etc., and thus the LED has been employed in various fields.
Backlight assemblies are mainly classified into a direct downward type backlight assembly and an edge type backlight assembly in accordance with the disposal of the light source. The direct downward type backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources that are disposed below the display panel. The edge type backlight assembly includes a light guide plate (“LGP”) and a light source disposed at the side of the LOP.
In the case of the edge type backlight assembly, to prevent a modification of the LGP disposed at a side of the light source due to heat generated from the light source, the LGP is disposed to be spaced apart from the light source by a predetermined interval. The light source and a lower surface of the LGP may be blocked by a reflection plate, and an upper surface of the LGP may be blocked by a mold frame. However, a gap may be generated between the upper surface of the light source and the mold frame, so that light may be leaked through the gap so that light loss may be generated.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a backlight assembly which may prevent light leakage and which has increased light incident efficiency and also for a display device having the above-mentioned backlight assembly and a method of assembling the above-mentioned display device.